


Red

by ChensHoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChensHoe/pseuds/ChensHoe
Summary: Everyone has an angel. And a demon.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for x-exo chen, so sorry for this.

Jongdae had a pretty normal and boring life. He would wake up early in the morning and follow the same routine everyday. Eat breakfast, go to work, go back home, have dinner and sleep. Then repeat.

The routine had swallowed him up in a way that he didn't even notice until it was too late, and found himself all alone. No family, no friends, no love. There were times here and there where he thought about meeting someone new, but nothing ever worked out for him in the end. So instead of pity himself, he gave up completely in the dating field.

One Friday night after his instant ramen of a dinner, he was lying in his couch watching some tv just like he always did, when something felt weird. Different. As if there was someone with him, as if he was being watched. He ignored it though, there was no way someone would be there with him.

The weather outside was cold but he felt hot, blood boiling under his skin. He stood up and headed to his bedroom. Maybe he was getting sick and the best he could do was get in bed and lie there until he felt better. Once he had reached his bedroom he took his clothes off, leaving his underwear in place and went to get comfortable in his bed.

He closed his eyes, face to the ceiling. After a minute another weird sensation invaded his body. He was already hot all over when his body started to tingle and shiver, heat pooling in his lower regions. 

Jongdae wasn't sure how to react to the feeling in his body, but he choose to attend the more tempting parts first, so he reached down, gently running his fingers through his warm skin, and grabbed his dick through the underwear. He was fully hard and leaking, which was odd but he kept going nonetheless.

He was already panting and feeling desperate so he took off his underwear and grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand. Jongdae kneeled in his bed, legs spread and chest against the matress. He poured some lube in his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the thick liquid. 

He teased his tight rim with his wet fingers and moaned at the feeling. Jongdae would jerk off every now and then, but right now he had the need to have something filling him up. So he slowly thrust one finger inside him, the feeling not nearly close to what he wanted and rushed a second finger inside his hole, whimpering at the burning feeling of the stretch.

When his knuckles touched his rim Jongdae let out a shaky breath and started pumping his fingers in and out at a fast pace, moaning loudly when he brushed his prostate. The feeling was intense but he still wanted more, needed more. He buried a third finger along with the others and paused. He felt so desperate, three fingers buried all the way in his ass still weren't enough for him. Jongdae cried out in frustration, he didn't understand why it wasn't enough.

"Looks like you could use some help, human." A voice very similar if not identical to his own was heard and he froze in place. Trying to look from his position all he could see were a pair of shiny red eyes, everything else was black.

After the initial shock had subsided he rushed his fingers out from himself and tried to cover his naked body. Still looking wide eyed in the direction of the red eyes he tried to breathe and control his shaking body.

"Who are you?" Jongdae said, trying to cover the fear in his voice.

"My name's Chen, human. Please, feel free to continue your little show over there. Don't let my presence bother you."

Jongdae didn't miss the way the voice called him human, so he composed himself and asked.

"You called me human... Why? What are you then?" He sounded breathless, even if he was scared, his body still felt hot and tingly.

"You're a curious one, little thing." He heard a soft chuckle and the red eyes changed to a bright blue. The silhouette no longer black. Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, unable to believe the sight in front of him. He saw a man with the same body and face as himself standing in front of his bed in a red suit and a grin across his face. He did notice something that looked like make-up on the man's face, smudged lipstick and a ring in his bottom lip.

"I'm a demon." He said simply, still grinning.

"Why do you look like me then?" Jongdae still felt on edge, but if the demon had planned to harm him, he would have done it already.

"I'm your demon, little one. I'm a demon of lust" The demon stepped forward to sit at the edge of the bed.

"My demon? I don't think I undestand." The human's face showed nothing but confussion. The demon chuckled lowly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Everyone has a demon, sweetheart. And an angel, but they are boring so let's not talk about them." Jongdae waited patienly for the demon, Chen, to continue.

"As you may know, there are seven deadly sins. Every person has one of them kind of... Enhanced, which results in our existence, the demons of said sin. Your angel should be an angel of chastity or something like that, I don't really care, love. After all, I came for you first." Chen said, pleased with himself. "And I noticed my visit had and interesting effect on you, don't you think?"

Jongdae tried to cover the redness in his face. Since he had made it to his bedroom his dick had been hard, now hurting by the lack of attention.

"Come over here, little one. I might be a demon but I'm not here to hurt you. I told you already, I'm yours." He said extending a hand to the trembling human, smiling softly at him.

Jongdae decided to trust the demon and crawled through the bed to sit near him, but once he got close enough Chen grabbed his waist with ease and positioned the human in his lap.

"That's better, you look pretty up close." His hands roamed Jongdae's body lightly attempting to relax the human.

"Why are you here?" Sweaty palms running through Chen's covered shoulders.

"I've been watching you and I thought your life was lacking a little bit of emotion. Your angel must have been pleased, told you they were boring." Jongdae couldn't help but smile at the words, his angel must have been indeed happy. "There you go, such a pretty smile, love."

Chen had been feeling the other's arousal the whole time so he leaned forward and brushed his nose through the human's neck whispering softly against his ear "Do you want me to help you, sweetheart? Would you like that?" The hands on his shoulders tightened and the other nodded letting out a breathy "Yeah, I'd like that."

Those words were enough permission for the demon, so he grabbed the other's jaw and kissed him deeply, running his tongue through the human's soft bottom lip.

Suddenly Jongdae's hand were touching warm skin. Breaking the kiss he saw the demon fully naked beneath him. He couldn't help but notice the only difference between their bodies. Chen's dick was longer and thicker than his own, the sight leaving him breathless and eager for what was to come.

"You like what you see, love?" The demon said with a cocky smile.

Jongdae had lost all fear and nervousness so he simply said what he thought. "Yeah I like it, and I like when you call me that too." Chen's hands caressed his thighs and ass, spreading his cheeks and rubbing two fingers againts the wet skin of his entrance. 

"When I call you what? Love?" The human shivered and moaned at the feeling of the other's fingers. 

"Yeah. Please fuck me, I'm ready." Jongdae grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand, warming it up then reaching down and delicately running his hand on the other's impressive length.

Chen threw his head back at the feeling and moaned lowly. "Can I ride you?" Jongdae asked against his neck, leaving little open mouthed wet kisses on the soft skin.

"You can do whaterver you want with me, love." The demon pushed his thighs upwards to help the other position himself. Jongdae grabbed the thick length and rubbed it against his hole, sinking slowly and moaning at the feeling of the stretch. Once he had lowered himself completely he let out a shaky breath, he had never felt so full before.

"Fuck, you're so tight. Come on baby, ride me."

Jongdae started moving up and down the demon's length, going up slowly and dropping down hard, making both of them grunt at the feeling. 

The human, feeling comfortable with the demon already, put one hand on Chen's throat and squeezed lightly, using the grip to help himself keep his movements.

"You ride me so good, love. Wanna do something with this?" He said putting his hand above the human's hand on his neck and tightened the grip. He grunted and bit his lip, looking at Jongdae straight in the eye.

The human felt dizzy, he had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted to come so bad but at the same time he wanted this to last longer.

Chen was enjoying the sight before him, but he could feel the human's urge to come, so he grabbed him by his waist and turned them around, burying Jongdae against the matress and fucking him hard, angling his hips to hit his prostate.

"Fuck, Chen don't stop, please don't stop" He moaned loudly as he felt his knees touch his shoulders, legs spread and body bent in half.

"I like the way you say my name, love. Fuck, you look so pretty like this, just for me." Chen let go one of his legs to grab his jaw and kiss him hard, he could feel himself right on the edge, about to come.

When Chen broke the kiss the human looked straight into his eyes. They were bright red again, he felt himself getting lost on them, everything was red.

"Come for me, love" Chen's deep voice was what threw him over the edge and he came hard, tightening his whole body his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled. All he saw was red.

Chen came shortly after and carefully let down the other's legs to rest his head agains the crook of the human's neck.

"That was fun, don't you think sweetheart?" He felt Jongdae's hands running soothingly through his back. "Yeah, but I prefer it when you call me love." The human said chuckling softly.

Chen propped himself on his elbows and looked at the human, eyes back to blue. He leaned down and kissed Jongdae as he pulled out.

Jongdae still had his hands on the other's back when he felt fabric against his fingers and looking down, the demon was already dressed.

"You leaving?" Jongdae couldn't cover the disappointment in his voice.

"I have to, love. Can't stay here too long or I won't be able to go back." The demon said as he caressed Jongdae's face.

"What happens if you don't go back?"

"I just vanish. You wouldn't want me to disappear or would you baby?" Jongdae shook his head and gave the demon another kiss.

"Will you come back for me?"

"If you miss me enough I might come back, love. We'll see."

Chen kissed him again and looked at the other lovingly. Jongdae saw one last time the beautiful bright red eyes before the demon disappeared. And he missed him already. He wanted everything to be red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to write another chapter but idk, let me know your thoughts on this xoxo  
> and I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and stuff like that, english is not my native language):


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: fisting in this chapter omg

Chen knew what he had done was against the rules. Demons weren't supposed to meet with their human till the day they went to take their soul and bring it to Hell. They were constantly watching the lives of their creature and Chen just happened to be too interested in his human, too interested in being with him, and visiting the human meant that he had chosen his afterlife fate.

Once the human body had perished, the soul would be taken to Heaven or Hell. If the person hadn't been strongly influenced by its sin, an angel would take their soul to Heaven, which was Jongdae's case. But not anymore. The human had succumbed to Chen, therefore his angel couldn't collect his soul from Earth. It was selfish, but the human captivated him in ways he wasn't able to explain.

Right now though, he was paying the price of his actions.

Asmodai, the prince of Hell, had become aware of his visit to Earth and had sent him to the dungeons with a demon of wrath as punishment. Said demon, Kai, took his sweet time with him, torturing Chen for months. 

In the dungeons demons lost their powers, so he wasn't able to watch Jongdae as he used to, but he could still feel the human's lust everytime it coursed through his veins.

_"You know you are pathetic, right?" Kai said with disgust. "No demon has ever felt love. Maybe you are no demon after all."_

_Chen only grinned, used already to the monologue of the other demon before the torture started._

  
When Chen was finally released from the dungeons and had regained his powers, the first thing that came to his mind was watch the human and once he was laying comfortably in his bed he felt that familiar tingle in his body, the one that only appeared with Jongdae's arousal.

He closed his eyes as the image appeared.

Jongdae was laying in bed naked, sucking two of his fingers as his other hand rubbed his nipples. His cock was hard and leaking but something else caught his eye. Right above his hip bones he could clearly see the imprint of some fingers. Fingers that were not _his_.

"Chen!" The way the human had called his name made his chest swell with pride. He had been with someone else but he still thought about Chen.

Jongdae had wrapped a hand around his cock and was pumping it roughly, eyebrows furrowed as pleasure coursed through his body. And the demon felt it. He could feel the want too, the need. Jongdae wanted him and he couldn't give him anything unless Chen went to collect his soul and brought him to Hell. But he had changed his path in the afterlife already, he couldn't risk bringing the human if he wasn't ready to leave Earth. His soul wouldn't be able to enter Hell, leaving him stuck on Earth wandering for eternity.

"Chen please come back, I need you" The human whispered breathless, arching his back at the memories of the demon fucking him, bringing him closer to his climax.

"I'm with you, love" Chen tried, he knew demons could place thoughts and wants related to their sin in human heads so they would want to fullfill them, but he didn't know if communicating directly with the human was possible. "Do you hear me Jongdae?"

With a last grunt Jongdae reached his climax, images of the demon flashing through his head feeling as if he was whispering right next to his ear. And Chen had no response.

The demon watched as the human laid panting in his bed and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he brought his soul to Hell with him.

"Hey baby" Jongdae's voice distracted him from his thoughts, the human was on the phone. "Yeah I miss you too. Want me to go to your place?" The human smiled and bit his bottom lip. "I'll be there in an hour. Love you."

What the actual fuck? Chen couldn't analyze said words further. Jongdae had stood up from his bed and he could see marks on his back and ass. Red scratches covered his back and his asscheeks had unmistakable hand imprints.

Chen couldn't understand what he saw. He had been constantly watching the human and he had never seen him looking for a rough fuck, at least not to the point to leave the kind of marks that he carried on his back. They looked beyond painful and he wasn't sure if the human felt any pleasure when they were made, so he had to plan something fast.

The demon thought about his friend Xiumin, he knew that his human had been taken to Heaven, which meant the other demon could go on Earth and mess with other humans. So if Chen could convince him, Xiumin could deliver the message to Jongdae.

* * *

Jongdae felt sore, he had visited his boyfriend a three days ago and his whole body still hurt. He didn't know why he kept their relationship going, he wasn't interested in what the other had to offer, but the young man had been so insistent that he gave him a chance. They had been dating for three months now and he was done. He wasn't looking for anything serious, he just wanted to forget a certain demon that refused to leave his thoughts, but nothing had seemed to work. 

So now he was deep in thought trying to find a way to break up with his boyfriend. It's not as if he was scared of him, but the other could get very angry easily and Jongdae wasn't sure if the other had any impulse control.

He was staring to the wall directly in front of him when his legs started to tingle, a bunch of already known sensations invading his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again red cat-like eyes appeared to be staring right back at him. Jongdae tried to stay calm even when his body felt on fire and his cock pulsed under the captivating gaze. He couldn't bring himself to move or breathe, the only time he had felt like this was with Chen so the body in front of him had to belong to a demon as well.

"Hello, pretty boy" The other said with a beautiful grin, red eyes turning bright blue just like Chen's. "Please don't be alarmed, I'm not here to harm you. And please breathe, don't want you dying. At least not yet."

Jongdae took a deep breath and relaxed his body as much as he could "Okay, it's okay. I'm not afraid. I'm Jongdae by the way." He wasn't sure how to react to the situation.

"I already know, silly kitty. My name's Xiumin, I'm here to deliver a rather important message."

"What kind of demon are you?" It was obvious a normal person wouldn't just appear in his apartment, so there was no point in asking in the first place.

"Ah, good question, sweetheart. But I think you already know. What does your body tell you?" The demon flashed a predatory smile and stepped forward sitting in the couch too close to Jongdae, their knees brushing. Xiumin grabbed his chin forcing the human to look at him "Your answer, kitten?"

"You're a demon of lust, like Chen." Jongdae said confident but breathless, the touch burning his skin, wanting more of it all over his body.

The demon only smiled before he brushed his lips against Jongdae's and said "Feeling lonely without him, kitten?"

Jongdae felt as if he were on a trance so he blinked and took a deep breath before he said anything. "You said you were here to deliver a message?" He couldn't deny the demon before him was attractive, but he still wanted Chen.

"Indeed, I am here to deliver a message on behalf of pretty demon, Chen" The demon answered softly with a teasing smile.

"Okay, what is it then?" Jongdae was desperate for the demon to leave so he could finally jerk off. His body responding to Xiumin's presence the same as Chen's.

"Ah, such and eager kitten. I thought we could have had some fun first." Blue eyes glinting red for a moment. "You know Chen's watching us right now, don't you? Would you like to put on a show for him, baby boy?"

"Yes" Jongdae couldn't think straight anymore, his whole body tingling hot and the thought of having Chen watching him only increasing the sensation.

"Such a good boy for us, sweetheart" The demon brushed his lips against Jongdae's again "Can I kiss you?"

The human answered by pressing his lips hard agains Xiumin's and deepening the kiss right away. The kiss grew sloppier and Jongdae was about to beg the demon to fuck him, the sensations in his body making him dizzy, when he felt a hand against the naked skin on his back. Opening his eyes he realized both of them were already naked and looked at Xiumin confused.

"Easier this way, isn't it kitten? If I have powers, might as well use them." Xiumin's hands roamed his torso as his lips attached to his neck sucking hard, leaving little red marks. Once the demon felt satisfied with his job marking the other's neck he stood up. "Now, wanna do something fun, pretty?" Jongdae only nodded, admiring the demon's body. "Seems that you like what you see. But I need you to turn around for me baby, on your knees."

Jongdae stood on his knees on the sofa and turned around positioning himself with his elbows on the couch's armrest, curving his back to stick up his ass. If Chen was watching he definitely wanted to look as good as he could. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt hands grabbing and spreading his ass cheeks, exposing his already throbbing hole. The demon's presence making his blood boil since his arrival.

"Such a pretty little hole, kitten." Jongdae felt a dry finger rub against his rim softly. "I'm going to start now, sweetheart. If you think it's too much at any point you tell me to stop, understood?" He nodded and moaned as he felt the finger suddenly slicked and faintly pushing against the tight ring of muscle. "I need words, pretty kitty." Jongdae moaned a desperate yes when he felt the finger entering slowly, the stretch not enough for his needy hole. Soon enough another slicked finger slided with the first. 

"Please, please Xiumin I need more." Jongdae felt just like the first time, like fingers weren't enough and he wasn't about to hide it.

"Patience sweetheart, I'm only getting started." He felt a light kiss on his left ass cheek as another finger made its way inside his body. The human moaned deep and long, starting to feel the delicious burn on his rim. Jongdae was convinced at this point that the demon was purposely avoiding his prostate although he wasn't sure why.

"I'm ready, fuck me please." He was desperate and kept making filthy noises as Xiumin buried his fingers deeper "I'm not fucking you, kitten. At least not today." The demon chuckled darkly and added a fourth finger.

Jongdae rested his head on his arms as a string of curses left his mouth, feeling as if lube was being pumped inside him and Xiumin's fingers going so deep his knucles were going in too, only his thumb stoping his hand from thrusting in completely.

"The thumb is going in too, kitten. Are you ready?" Jongdae turned his head just in time to see said thumb lubing itself, as if it was sweating lube. He didn't have the mind to be confused at the moment so he just nodded and let out a breathy yes. If he wasn't going to get fucked then trying something like this was the next best thing. He felt as Xiumin withdrew his fingers a little as he started to rub his rim with the thumb, pushing a little bit harder every time until the tip was alongside the other fingers.

"You're doing so good baby, stay relaxed." The demon said as his free hand moved up and down his back lightly. He kept going until the wider part of his hand bumped against the ring of muscle. Jongdae tried to calm down and breathe deeply, the stretch so good he thought he could come from that feeling alone. Then Xiumin's knuckles were back inside his body and his hand curled into a fist and kept going until the rim was stretched on his wrist.

Jongdae nearly screamed at the stinging stretch mixed with the constant pressure on his prostate. He could barely breathe with the amount of pleasure and pain going through his body when Xiumin started to rub his fist insistently against his prostate, getting a long high moan from the human.

"Fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop, feels so good." Jongdae had closed his eyes and he could feel the spit spill out from his mouth, unable to control his body anymore.

"You look so good kitten, all stretched out like this. I bet Chen's enjoying the view, but I think he'll like it better when I make you gape." The reminder of Chen watching the whole scene was enough for Jongdae to bring him closer to the edge. "Yes, fuck! Fuck me with your fist, give it to me." 

Xiumin moved his hand so his knucles bumped against the rim again, this time from the inside though, then punched his fist back inside, making Jongdae moan incoherently. He kept going until Jongdae's insides started to tighten around his fist.

"Touch yourserlf baby, come for us." Jongdae reached for his cock and a few pumps were enough to tip him over the edge, moaning words that sounded like Xiumin and Chen as the demon's fist kept massaging his prostate. He was about to say it was enough when Xiumin withdrew his fist completely, making him gape.

"Fuck you look so good like that, kitten. All pretty and open for us, you did so good too." Xiumin prized as he massaged his back, ass and thighs.

"The message. You said " Jongdae stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, he felt exhausted. When he opened them again he was laying in his bed still naked, while Xiumin sat beside him in a light blue suit. "Please tell me, he said he would come back if I missed him enough and that was four months ago." Jongdae bit his lip looking down, he felt silly for wanting the demon so much.

"He can't come, kitten. At least not yet, that's why I was sent. So you have to listen carefully okay? I can't stay much longer." Jongdae only nodded and waited for the demon to continue. "When you're ready to leave Earth, you can tell him, he'll be able to come for your soul. But be careful Jongdae, if you tell him you're ready to leave when it is not the case, you won't be able to enter Hell and you'll lose him forever." As Xiumin spoke, he felt as if he was listening to a tale, closing his eyes slowly.

Jongdae was about to lose consciousness when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead and heard a "Goodbye kitten, see you soon." Then, everything was red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay omg i can't believe i wrote this but ok. please let me know what you think, there will be one more chapter if you like this crappy story so yeah. see ya xoxo


End file.
